Tales of Symphonia: The Chosen One
by Nixi-Ixin
Summary: A new Chosen One embarks on a journey to rescue Sylvarant from the Desians and bring mana back to the world. Only she can save the world from death...but at what cost? Takes place 16 years after Tales of Symphonia. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chosen One

_I know..._

_That in this world..._

_There's pain and suffering everywhere..._

_And that one day, it will die..._

_But I like this world..._

_So that's why..._

_I want to protect this world._

_This sky..._

_The wind..._

_The land..._

_Everything._

Flicking blue locks from her face, Aaris looked out at the Tower of Salvation that loomed over all of Sylvarant, showing that the world would soon be saved. Her thin, frail fingers ran across the blood red crystal on her collar bone, a Cruxis Crystal. She was the next Chosen One, and it was constantly reminding her of her heavy burden. Everyone depended on her, every Chosen until now has failed the regeneration with their lives, what if she was next?

Even Colette, the person whom everyone thought would succeed died in the end, failing to bring an end to the madness of the Desians. Her journey would begin today, and Yuan, a blue haired mercenary, would accompany her.

Her green eyes shifted to the sheath that rested against the wooden wall beside her. Her arm reached toward it, removing the majestic blade from the leather. It shone in the light that came from the window, and she smiled softly. It was a gift from her guardian. How he knew she fought with a sword was still a mystery, but she gratefully accepted the blade, testing its balance and weight in her palm.

"_Miko-sama_!" A female voice called out from down the stairs of the house, "_Miko-sama_!"

"_Hai_!" Aaris called back in reply, clipping the sheath to her belt and heading down the stairs, pulling her hair into a ponytail that brushed her shoulders. "I'm here, _kaasan_. _Nande_?"

"It's time for us to leave, _miko_." Yuan nodded his head towards her in greeting as he spoke.

"Aa..._arigato_." The girl bowed her head nervously. "I knew that…" She answered shyly. "Well, let's go." She exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

In truth, she was scared.


	2. Angelic Mask

_In truth, she was scared._

Aaris faked a smile as she and Yuan left the village, seeing everyone come out to wish her well. She waved blandly, almost wishing that she could just run and hide in a dark corner while someone else took her place.

Yuan placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on. Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll make it." He said softly, and Aaris sighed, nodding her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry..." She lowered her gaze to the dirt trail before them.

He chuckled under his breath, and removed his hand. "Relax." He said.

"This is going to be a long journey, isn't it?" Aaris suddenly asked, after a few hours of silence. So far, they had not been disturbed by any monsters, which was surprising to both of them. Although Yuan had a small feeling that it was Botta's doing.

"Yes. It will be." Yuan replied truthfully. It _would_ take quite some time to go around Sylvarant and release all of the seals.

"What about monsters? I would have thought that there would have been some by now..." She asked unsurely, and Yuan frowned.

"I don't know why." Yuan responded. '_But I do think I know who did it...'_ He thought to himself.

"Something on your mind?" Though nervous, she could still read someone's eyes, no matter how emotionless they tried to be. It was just harder than others. He glanced at her with mild surprise.

"It's nothing." He answered flatly, and Aaris became quiet.

Hours later, they finally had made their way to the House of Salvation. The Priests there greeted both with hospitality, since Aaris was the Chosen. Both received their own rooms, though Yuan requested to be in a room next to Aaris', for protection in case of assassins.

"What's going to happen to me when I become an angel?" Aaris was standing by the window of the small room, frowning sadly. She nibbled on her lip, a habit she had when she was nervous or worried about something.

Stepping over to the lone bed in a corner of the decent size room, Aaris laid down on it, resting her head on the pillow and slowly drifted off, thoughts of the journey playing through her head.

**Morning**

A knock to the door brought Yuan from his thoughts. Aaris poked her head in, looking relieved at a somewhat familiar face.

"Oh good...you're awake. Come on, Yuan-_san_, we should eat and then head out for Triet again..." The Chosen said meekly.

"Yes." The blue-haired male replied, standing from the chair he was sitting on by a window. "Did you get a good sleep, _Miko_?"

"Ah..._hai_...I did..." She answered hesitantly, and Yuan raised a brow but let it be.

'_Though these next few days I'm sure will be the last before you can't eat anymore...'_ Yuan thought dryly to himself.

When he glanced back at the door, Aaris had already disappeared downstairs to gather some food for the both of them.

**Into The Desert**

Aaris was sweating and felt dizzy, but said nothing, as she refused to be a burden to anyone.

"_Miko_," Yuan stated calmly, a hint of annoyance in his tone, "If you do not stop to rest now, the trip to Triet will be even longer than if you were to rest for a little now." He turned his eyes to her, "Here." He passed her his canteen, and she, embarrassingly, gulped nearly half of it down, her parched mouth content for now.

"_Arigato_..." She thanked quietly. Yuan merely nodded his head, scanning ahead for any signs of thieves or monsters.

Of course, since the Renegades seemed to be working overtime, there weren't any. Yuan was silently cursing Botta, because at this rate Aaris wouldn't get any stronger. She'd be a weak angel. Although, would that mean that she'd be easier to get rid of later on? He pondered on this thought for a while.

They were only half-way to Triet, and were running low on water. Yuan wished he could just transport them there, but of course, that would give him away to her. And Mithos would be very unhappy about that, if he gave Cruxis away. All she knew was that he was a mercenary, hired to protect her. Not a Seraphim of Cruxis and Leader of the Renegades.

Aaris glanced ahead of her to see Yuan looking around. She couldn't see his eyes, so she couldn't 'read' his thoughts or feelings at the moment.

She frowned sadly, pursing her lips to the side, thinking. Her fingers drummed against the hilt of the sword resting at her hip, another habit that she did when she was thinking and her sword was with her.

**The Desert Oasis: Triet**

"_Miko_, I shall gather the supplies, you should rest at the inn for now." Yuan ordered calmly.

"...Alright..." The Chosen agreed after a moment of silence.

"Is something wrong, _Miko_?" Yuan raised a brow at her hesitant answer.

"_Iie_... I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, Yuan-san." Aaris murmured.

"As you wish. Now go, rest. You'll need it for the upcoming journey, _Miko_." Yuan commanded.

"Okay..." Aaris nodded, slowly walking towards the inn, Yuan watching her until she disappeared into the building.

**The Next Morning**

"Are you feeling better?" Aaris blinked in surprise. She had only just come down the stairs, and already Yuan was asking if she was alright. Then again, considering yesterday's events, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Umm...Yeah...I feel a lot better now." She replied hesitantly.

"Good." Yuan nodded his head, closing his eyes, "I have gathered the necessary supplies for the journey to the Triet Ruins, and all that needs to be done is to fill our canteens and go."

"Okay." Aaris said, smiling slightly. "That's great." Despite her calm, outward appearance, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and chills raced through her spine. She wanted to save the world, but why did _she_ have to be the one to die for everyone else? Aaris knew it sounded selfish, but she didn't want to die. All the other Chosens before her failed, so what would make her different? The blue-haired mercenary that accompanied her? Pft, yeah right. As if.

She wanted to save the world, because she loved it, but...how could she enjoy a world that she saved when she was dead? She knew becoming an angel would mean that Aaris herself would, in a sense, die. She knew it well too, but she always hid her fears from others, simply because she was the Chosen One. She was supposed to be strong. Forgiving. Caring. Hundreds of other things that Aaris just _couldn't_ be.

So, she hid her feelings deep within her. All behind her angelic mask.


End file.
